


电话车

by huajuanhuajuan



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huajuanhuajuan/pseuds/huajuanhuajuan
Summary: 由于他们并不总是凑在一起，所以决定通过电话来解决一些事。





	电话车

“你穿着什么？”Hobbs左手捏着手机，右手解开裤带。  
“你说呢？当然是未着一缕。”Shaw的回答有点浮夸，真实性待考，但随便吧。  
由于他们并不总是凑在一起，所以决定通过电话来解决一些事。  
“帮我问候你的奶头，我想他们了。”Hobbs调整了一下靠在床头的姿势。  
“哪一个？”  
“左边的，和右边的。我该给它们起名字的，起个什么名字好呢？我还不确定它们是男孩还是女孩……”  
“住嘴。”Shaw已经在电话那边喘息了起来。  
“感觉好吗？”  
“没你的舌头湿。”  
Shaw的回答让Hobbs胯下抽动了一下，他将手伸进裤裆。  
“等等，”Hobbs突然打断叫得正欢的Shaw，“你有破绽，你难道两只手都在玩奶头？那你怎么拿的电话？你该不会是在唬我吧？”  
“你听说过蓝牙耳机吗，二战老兵？”Shaw的声音也极速冷却，变脸和他换弹夹的速度一样快，“你的疑心癌怎么还没腐蚀掉你的老二？”  
“好吧，我的错，”Hobbs想象着Shaw现在的样子，戴着耳麦像个接线员，只不过脱得精光，还双手玩弄着自己的胸，“你真该看看这个。”  
“什么？”那声音还是略显不爽。  
“我的老二，它因为你兴奋了。”  
Shaw发出看似不屑一顾的冷笑，但嗓音愈发沙哑了。  
“有时候我听见和你一样的口音，都能变硬。”Hobbs握住自己的性器，长年用杠铃磨出的老茧摩擦着敏感的皮肤，熟悉，但又不满。  
“哦，是吗，那你为什么不去伦敦东区找个鸭呢。”  
Shaw的回答让Hobbs差点前功尽弃地笑场。他也许永远不会承认，没人有Shaw那种感觉，那压根不驯服的带劲。他向来不认为自己有性方面的怪癖，喜爱猫科动物只是一种人之常情。  
“你把按摩棒拿出来了没？”  
“当然。”  
“让我听听声音。”  
Hobbs满意地听到手机里传来的震动声。  
“你给你的洞做好准备了吗？”  
“已经为你准备了一整天。”  
Shaw的这句话是扯谎，当然，不过他们都习惯了他的随嘴瞎说。  
“哦耶，”Shaw把按摩棒缓缓推进后穴中，“就像这样，干得不错。”  
Hobbs的喉咙发干，一边用右手撸动着，一边喘着气：“你感觉到了吗，感觉到我了吗？哈？”  
“是的，是的，”Shaw也渐入佳境，“你顶到了，你顶到我了，太棒了，继续动！”  
他们的喘息和呻吟在电话里交织，跨越半个地球。  
“在我说行之前，别碰你那玩意，Deckard……”  
在Hobbs叫出他名字的同时，Shaw颤抖着发出一句含混的吼叫。  
“等等，你是不是射了？我不是告诉你别碰前面吗？”  
“我才不会听你告诉我的事，”Shaw回答得理所当然，“别磨蹭，我们再来一次。”  
Hobbs在电话那头持续发出的声响中释放了。当他平静下来，构思起要在事后的温情时刻中说些什么，Shaw只是哑着嗓子，简单地道“说实话，我发现按摩棒比你强多了，你可以不用回来了”，便挂断了。  
Hobbs差点把手机捏碎。等他回去，一定要干翻这个讨厌的家伙。


End file.
